1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an image capture apparatus and a multifunction apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional multifunction apparatus includes plural functions such as printing, copying, facsimileing, and image capturing (scanning). The multifunction apparatus thus includes a printer serving as an image formation apparatus to form an image on a sheet and a scanner serving as an image capture apparatus to capture an image of an original or document.
The scanner includes an automatic document feeder (ADF). The ADF feeds document sheets with a conveyance roller(s) from an input tray to a scan position opposite to an ADF platen glass, and discharges the document sheets to an output tray with a discharge roller(s). When each document sheet is passing through the scan position, an image of the document sheet is captured by the image capturing sensor, serving as an image capturing device, provided opposite to the ADF platen glass. The document having passed through the scan position is guided to be separated from the ADF platen glass by a pickup guide provided adjacent to the ADF platen glass (for example, see, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-5957).